Currently, the disinfection of an ophthalmic lens includes a variety of liquid chemicals that in some cases can react with particle buildup and microbial organisms to achieve sterilization. However, in many cases the use of these chemical solutions may not achieve the sterilization and additionally remain in the ophthalmic lens to interact with the user's eye. The interaction may have some adverse effects, such as for example, cause discomfort or burning, affect the tear film chemistry balance, etc.
Consequently, it is desired that new improved sterilization methods and apparatus are developed that can overcome side effects and limitations, to fulfill long felt sterilization needs in the field of ophthalmic lenses.